1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to an ignition system and, more specifically, to an ignition system for an internal combustion engine having at least one combustion chamber with an injector, ignition device, and a pre-chamber that may be employed to ignite a small charge, which is then used to ignite the main air fuel charge in the main combustion chamber of the internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Internal combustion engines known in the related art may generally include, among other basic components, an engine block having one or more cylinders, cylinder heads associated with the engine block, and pistons supported for reciprocal movement in each cylinder. The pistons are generally connected to a connecting rod which, in turn, rotates a crankshaft. Generally speaking, fuel is combusted within the cylinders to reciprocate the pistons. The piston drives the connecting rod, which drives a crankshaft, causing it to rotate within the engine block.
In addition to such standard arrangements, it is also known to employ pre-chambers where a small charge of fuel is ignited and then used to ignite the main charge in the main combustion chamber. Over the years, many different pre-chamber designs and arrangements have been proposed in the related art. However, internal combustion engines having pre-chambers have not been widely commercially accepted in the automotive industry, typically because they suffer from higher costs and complexity and sometimes without any significant increase in fuel economy or reduction in pollutants, such that the added cost cannot be justified.
Thus, there remains a need in the art for an ignition system for an internal combustion engine that improves fuel economy, reduces pollutants generated by the products of combustion, and that is not overly complex and is cost-effective to manufacture.